


No Longer a Choice

by WannaBeBabe



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBabe/pseuds/WannaBeBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie hasn't been able to choose between the men in her life and now they have taken the choice out of her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer a Choice

***WARNING…MATURE RATING, for adults only. 

This is not my usual Babe story, this is what I am going to call my Cupbabe story. This story contains a bisexual three-way sex scene between two men and a woman (you can guess who) and is so twisted I hesitated to post it. I also left this open to possible follow up chapter, but haven’t decided yet so let me know what you think. 

If this type of story isn’t for you, I understand and thank you to not read it, because it’ll probably offend you. To the rest of you, I hope you enjoy this dark, twisted part of my mind. Thanks. **

 

No Longer a Choice

 

Stephanie frowned as she pulled her POS Ford Escort into the empty space near the dumpster. It wasn't the location of her parking spot that had her ready to turn around and leave, but the two vehicles she recognized parked in her lot. 

The sleek, black Porsche Turbo 911 stood majestically in its spot by the door. The car belonged to Ranger Manoso, her best friend and sometimes lover. Unfortunately, that sometimes was becoming more often than she was comfortable with. In fact, just yesterday afternoon she found herself beneath him, shouting his name in ecstasy, for the third time this week. 

There were plenty of women who wouldn't see sleeping with Ranger as a problem. The man was a sex god in about every way. No, Steph could never complain about the sex. That wasn't the problem. The problem was parked four stalls over. The SUV belonged to her almost fiancé, Joe Morelli. 

To most people there would be a logical way out of her relationship predicament. They’d just choose between the men, then stop seeing the other. For Stephanie it wasn't so cut and dry. She loved them both and in their own way each man had become essential to her. 

Joe was her cuddle-on-the-couch-with-a-pizza, drink-beer-and-watch-sports, and bring-home-for-dinner-with-the-parents guy. They were comfortable together, which allowed a certain amount of sexual comfort as well. She didn't feel strange or awkward when they tried gadgets or positions she wasn't familiar with. In fact, one of the best things about being with him was being comfortable enough to instruct him on how to get her off. She'd never done that with anyone else. 

Then again, with Ranger, no instruction was needed. He was so in tune with her body he instinctually knew just what she needed. There was no need for gadgets, games, or props of any kind. There were no walls between them in the bedroom. Their minds melded as soon as their bodies met. He was her dream lover come to life. With him she was someone else. She was free, empowered, strong, and felt sexier than ever before. It was like a glimpse of what she could truly be if she could only believe in herself the way he believed in her. 

Unfortunately, Ranger would never be domesticated the way Joe was. Plus, her mom would never be fully happy having him at her table. No, Ranger was her man of mystery, a connoisseur of fine wines, cars, guns, and probably women. She knew she'd never truly fit into his life. Yet, she couldn't deny he was the one person she could always trust to have her back. There was an emotional bond between them that she could never sever. She loved him just as much as she loved Joe. She couldn’t send him away. 

She couldn’t send either of them away. 

She took the elevator up to her apartment, then hesitated outside the door. She assumed they'd finally come together to force her hand. To make her choose once and for all. She didn't want to open that door, because she truly had no idea who she would pick. Fortunately there was no sound from inside, which meant they weren't fighting. Hopefully that would buy her some time to think. 

She turned the knob, just happy that she wouldn't have to toss one of them out immediately to break up a fight, but the door was locked. She figured that meant Ranger was the last one to enter the apartment. He liked to have the doors secured. She turned her key and let herself into the dimly lit apartment. The only light left on was spilling from her bedroom. That was weird. 

She closed and locked the front door before kicking off her heels. Then she silently tiptoed across the room to the bedroom door. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't that. Her mouth dropped open as her shock turned to confusion. 

Both men were in her bed, naked. Ranger's mocha skin looked even darker against the white of her bed sheets. He was propped up against the headboard, on her pillows, so he was looking directly at her as his fingers combed through Joe's dark brown hair. 

Joe was kneeling over Ranger, his tongue flicking against the other man's nipple. From Joe’s angle on the bed, she doubted he knew she was there. All she could see was his strong back, that muscular ass that she adored, and his erection, which was rubbing against Ranger's thigh. 

Stephanie stood frozen in place, watching in both horror and fascination as Joe's mouth worked lower. Finally Joe moved low enough that she was gifted with an eye full of Ranger's very large, very hard cock. Then Joe's hand wrapped around it and pumped him. "Christ, you're thick Manoso," Joe laughed as he stroked it. 

Ranger smirked at him. "Too much for you, mi amante?" 

"Never, I like a challenge.” Joe’s tongue flicked across the head of Ranger’s cock, then trailed a wet line down the length until he was at his balls. He cupped them before sucking one into his mouth. “You want me to show you why they called me Air Hog in the Navy?”

Ranger laughed as he cupped the back of Joe’s head. “Show me, Air Hog.”

Joe grinned up at him, “It’s because I could suck a tank dry in record time." Before Stephanie could even process that thought she watched Joe's mouth cover the head of Ranger's cock, then slowly work all the way back down to his balls. 

Ranger lifted his hips and thrust gently into the other man’s throat. Steph was torn between watching Ranger’s cock slowly fuck Joe’s mouth or Ranger’s face, which was completely blank. She settled on his face, meeting his eyes in fascination. He wasn’t blank at all. She knew that look in his eyes. She’d seen it many times before. He was loving the way Joe sucked him. 

Stephanie suddenly felt like an intruder. She was just about to turn away when Ranger lifted his hand and crooked his finger, beckoning her closer. She shook her head no, but he nodded yes. His other hand held Joe's head into position as he thrust up into the rather eager mouth. God, he was fucking Joe’s mouth even harder now. "Babe, come here," he finally said. She still couldn't move. "This is for you." 

"You're fucking one another, for me?" she asked in disbelief. 

Joe sat back on his heels, looking at her unapologetically, but she couldn't stay focused on Joe’s face when Ranger's damp cock was standing there begging for more. "You couldn't decide between us," Joe answered. "I knew I was losing you." 

God. He knew she'd been sleeping with Ranger again? "Joe..." 

"You were going to marry him," Ranger interrupted. "I can't lose you either."

"Why?" It was all she could think to ask. 

Ranger just lifted his eyebrow at her, telling her that she already knew his answer. She supposed she did. 

"I love you, Cupcake. I thought this was what you wanted,” Joe told her. 

“What I wanted?”

“Both of us,” Joe explained. Stephanie watched as Joe’s hands slowly stroked Ranger’s hard body. His face showed his fascination and admiration of the other man’s physical traits. It really seemed like he was doing this more for himself than for her. “I’ve invited him to join us, because you can’t seem to stay away from him.” 

Stephanie shook her head as she stepped closer. She looked at Ranger this time. He was watching her, reading her reaction to it all. "You said you'd never share me," she reminded him. 

"We’ve been sharing you for years," Joe answered instead. 

Ranger nodded in agreement. "Let us share you." 

"How?" she asked, wondering how she fit into the scene on the bed. 

Suddenly they were both off the bed. Joe in front of her and Ranger behind. Ranger's hands moved beneath her tee shirt, cupping her breasts, while Joe gripped her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. As his tongue touched hers she imagined it stroking Ranger's cock just moments ago. Why was that such a turn on for her? Why couldn't she stop herself from grabbing Joe's erection? 

"Cupcake," he sighed. "We're going to fuck you. Both of us. Together." 

Ranger's lips caressed the side of her neck as his fingers stroked her hardened nipples. She hadn't even felt him unhook her bra. The man was magic. Then her pants were tugged down over her hips and she realized Joe was removing her jeans. Damn it, they were both magic. 

She was being given her fantasy, all she had to do was say yes. Could she allow this? Could she participate in something that went against everything she had been taught was right and moral? Was it wrong to share herself with the two people she loved more than anything in this world? They didn’t seem to think so. 

In fact, Joe reached around her to grab Ranger’s ass. In doing so he pulled the other man closer to her, pressing his erection into her ass crack. “Do you like having us pressed against you like this?” Ranger whispered in her ear. He moved his erection so it moved down and slid between her legs, then rocked himself so he was stroking against her wet lips with every tilt of his hips. “Do you want us both inside you?”

Did she want to feel them both taking her? Yes, she wanted them both. She always had. Part of her always would. "Yes," she answered. She couldn’t deny herself this opportunity, just once. They had to understand it was only going to happen this one time. “But…” Joe pulled her shirt over her head, then Ranger stripped off her bra and her arguments fled.

“I want to watch you fuck him,” Joe told her. “I’m so fucking hard just thinking about watching his dick stretch you open.”

Stephanie’s eyes rolled back in her head as Joe’s finger flicked across her clit while Ranger moved his, now slick, cock against her opening, teasing her until she was whimpering and trying to fight the hands holding her hips still. “Not yet, babe,” Ranger said, hushing her. “We’re going to enjoy you first.” 

That’s when Stephanie knew they were using this opportunity to torture her, probably for all of her indecision over the years. That was the only explanation. Why else wouldn’t they give her what she wanted? “Please,” she begged. “Fuck me.”

“Oh, no,” Ranger answered again, biting her earlobe. “I want you to suck me first.”

Ranger pulled her backward toward the bed, then he lifted her and tossed her onto her back. He moved away, she was about to ask where he was going, but then he caught her under the arms and pulled her sideways toward the far side of the mattress. She looked up at him and he smiled that oh so intoxicating smile of his. Then he leaned over her and met Joe, who was now straddling her waist. She stared up at them as they kissed, like really kissed. From her angle, staring up at them, she could see their tongues touching. Joe’s hands were cupping Ranger’s face and Ranger was holding the back of Joe’s neck with one hand and stroking Joe’s cock with the other. 

Stephanie growled in frustration at being ignored while they found pleasure in one another’s touch. She moved her hand down, stroking herself while she watched Ranger slowly stroking Joe. Then, suddenly, Ranger’s hand was behind her head, lifting her toward Joe’s erection. Ranger guided the other man to her mouth, so she accepted it. Taking it deep, over and over, until Ranger finally pulled her head back and replaced Joe’s cock with his own. 

He slowly laid her back down, allowing her head to dangle off the side of the mattress. Then he pressed himself to her lips again. She grabbed him, stroking his long, thick shaft while she licked him up and down. Just when she finally took him into her mouth and slipped him as deeply as he’d go, she felt Joe’s mouth against her thigh.   
Her hand slipped down, catching the back of Joe’s head. Her fingers tangled in his shaggy mane as she pulled him toward her center. He took the hint, spreading her with his fingers, then taking her with his tongue. She moaned around Ranger’s erection, which was still inside her mouth. He was pumping into her now, slowly claiming her mouth as his and God did she love the taste of him, almost as much as she loved the way Joe stroked her with that long, talented tongue of his. “Fuck her with it, Morelli,” Ranger ordered. 

Joe laughed, “You like watching me eat her?”

“Yes,” Ranger growled. “Make her cum.” 

“You want to cum, Cupcake?” Joe asked. She could only nod and moan in reply, making him laugh again. Joe tipped her hips up, forced her legs further apart, spread her wide with his fingers, and then impaled her with his tongue. She cried out, but her sounds were still muffled around Ranger, who showed no signs of allowing her a reprieve to enjoy her own pleasure.

Ranger’s hands captured her breasts, squeezing them roughly as he worked himself in and out of her mouth. Joe’s hands were just as rough, grasping her in that soft spot where her thighs met her body. That sensitive skin pulled as he grasped her tighter and tighter, using his hands to move her body against his own thrusting and swirling tongue. She pulled his hair in response, using it to move his head in a faster, harder pace. Finally his fingers replaced his tongue and he captured her clit in his hot mouth, sucking, licking, swirling in a rhythm that had her edging closer and closer to bliss. 

She cried out as her body clenched around his stroking fingers. He kept with her, licking her until he’d pulled the last of the orgasm from her twitching clit. When he finally withdrew his fingers, her body throbbed in protest. She wasn’t done, not even close. She wanted his cock, badly. 

Joe knelt up on the bed and moved toward Ranger. Stephanie watched in fascination as Joe shoved his wet fingers into the other man’s mouth. Ranger accepted his fingers, sucking them in, then withdrawing. He wasn’t done though. He licked them, swirling his tongue around and around, then sucked them back into his mouth. “She tastes so fucking sweet, doesn’t she?” Joe asked him. 

“The best,” Ranger agreed.

“That’s why I call her my Cupcake,” Joe told him. Then he shoved his fingers back inside her, making her clench in pleasure again. “She so soft inside. I get in here and I never want to leave.” He withdrew his fingers and put them to his own mouth. “And she tastes so fucking good.” He sucked his fingers clean. “I never loved the taste of any other pussy as much as I love hers.” He punctuated this by fingering her again, then sucking his fingers clean. 

Ranger growled in pleasure as he watched Joe sample her again and again. He finally had enough. He reached over and grabbed Joe by the hair and pulled him forward. Then Ranger took his mouth with a force Stephanie had never saw before. He sucked Joe’s tongue in, almost in the same manner in which she was still sucking his cock. Then, she felt it, that quickening of his thrusts, the tightening in his muscles, and then he was coming in hot torrents into her mouth. She swallowed him down, taking all he was giving her. 

Stephanie was suddenly lifted into a sitting position, with Ranger at her back. “Kiss her,” he demanded of Joe. Joe’s arms came around her, lifting her toward him and almost instantly his mouth was on hers. He kissed her deeply. His tongue searched her mouth. He tasted of her sex and it combined with the taste of Ranger that still lingered on her tongue. It was a heady buffet of flavors that sent her body surging back into a passion induced stupor. 

Somehow she had ended up on her back with Joe lying over her, still kissing her. She spread her legs and welcomed the weight of his body against her quivering flesh. “I need a rubber,” Joe said moving away at the last moment. 

Ranger didn’t comment as he watched Joe go to the nightstand. He didn’t seem to mind that Joe was going to fuck her, but he wasn’t content to just sit back and watch the show either. Ranger arranged himself on the bed next to Stephanie, except his head was near her thighs. She didn’t know what he had in mind at first, but she didn’t fight him as he sat her up or when he took her bottom half and helped her arrange herself over him. It only took a moment for her to understand what he wanted. She lowered herself to his mouth as she leaned forward and braced her hands against his hard muscled thighs. Then she began to ride his mouth. 

His hands grasped her cheeks, helping her move her hips in a delicious circular motion against his mouth. His tongue was a soft, unmovable force against her. Yet somehow he still managed to stroke her while still giving her body that resistance it needed. “Oh, God, Ranger,” she moaned as she rolled her hips faster and harder. “I’m going to cum.” 

A hand pressed against her back, lowering her torso to Ranger’s, still she rode his mouth hard. Just as her orgasm hit Ranger pulled her thighs wide, holding her hips still against his mouth. He sucked her clit hard, taking her orgasm to a whole new level. “Oh, God, yes,” she cried out, thinking it couldn’t get any better, but she was wrong. Joe chose that moment to push inside her. His cock stretched and filled her still climaxing body. “Oh, my, God,” she nearly screamed. “Oh, God…”

Joe slammed into her over and over, rubbing over that spot inside her that was swollen and in desperate need of attention. The force of his thrusting didn’t dislodge Ranger’s mouth though. He kept sucking and nibbling at her nub. No words accompanied her next orgasm. Her cries sounded more animal than human and sent both men into a frenzy, fucking and sucking harder and harder. Just when Joe seemed to lose control in a way that usually signaled the finale, he pulled out of her and pushed her away. She scooted off Ranger and turned around to see what was happening. 

Joe had taken her place, straddling over Ranger’s face. Not only that, Ranger was sucking Joe’s cock. Joe met her stunned look before leaning down and taking Ranger into his mouth. She wasn’t surprised that Ranger was ready to go again, he had incredible reload time. He probably had a few more rounds in him if he really wanted to. Joe, though, he didn’t usually reload until a few hours later so she was surprised when he grabbed her at the same time he pulled out of Ranger’s mouth and squirted his load across her breasts. Why would he allow himself to finish so early in the evening? 

Joe flopped back onto the bed, smiling at the mess he’d left on her. Ranger didn’t seem off put by the mess at all. He rubbed it around, coating her skin while he teased her breasts until the tips were hard and aching. Then he took the nipple into his mouth. “Maybe I should have cum in your mouth you greedy bastard,” Joe laughed as he watched Ranger lap at her breasts. “Do you like it?”

Ranger met Stephanie’s lust filled face and smiled at her. “I love it,” he answered before sucking the other nipple into his mouth. Stephanie understood he meant her, not Joe’s cum and that made her smile. “I want you,” he told her. 

She nodded yes as she laid back and allowed him to stretch out beside her. Finally his lips touched hers. It was like that magical spark between them finally ignited. His fingers moved between her legs, stroking her sensitive skin until she was again throbbing with need. “Ranger,” she whispered to him. “I want you too.” 

He rolled on a condom before he moved over her, fitting himself between her thighs. She opened to him and welcomed him inside. He moved slowly, deliberately stretching her body so slowly that she felt every inch of him. When he was finally fully seated inside of her, he took her mouth again. She wrapped her arms around his back, allowing her fingers to travel over the strong body she knew so well. Her legs wrapped around his calves until she could hook her feet around him. Finally she was holding him fully, with every part of her. 

“I love you, babe,” he whispered into her ear so softly Joe could have never heard it, then he began a slow rhythm, gliding in and out of her body in a way that made it feel like every nerve ending in her body was connected to the spot where they were joined. “I’d do anything for you,” he whispered again. “Anything.”

She was too far gone to think about his words. All she knew was that Ranger was making love to her. Heck, she had forgotten Joe was even there, watching them, until he spoke.   
“God, Cupcake,” he said stroking her hair away from her face. “You’re so fucking hot. The way your face looks when he fills you like that has me hard again.” 

She watched as Joe stoked Ranger’s back, dropping kisses along his spine, then he disappeared from view. She glanced up at Ranger, he met her gaze and held it. “Anything,” he said again as he shifted and lifted her hips with him. 

It took her a moment to figure out what was happening, but then she felt something. Ranger flinched as his hips were pushed forward into her. Then she noticed Joe’s hands on Ranger’s hips and his legs on either side of Ranger’s. Her eyes opened in surprise. They couldn’t be…

“Your ass is so fucking tight, Manoso,” Joe growled. “Fuck. You feel so good.” 

She was wrong, they were, and she didn’t know how she felt about it. 

Ranger didn’t move, he kept himself planted inside of her, his eyes focused directly on hers as Joe began to fuck him. “Can I move with him?” he asked her. She was still too stunned to understand how things were working, logistically. She nodded and Ranger began to use the force of Joe’s downward thrust to push himself into her. It was like Joe was fucking them both. The three of them moved together, as one. 

Stephanie was still worried, wondering how Ranger could stand what was happening to him, but his face was hardly blank as he watched her. He buried his hands in her hair and kissed her again, like he was reassuring her that all was well. She allowed her worries to drift away, focusing instead on the feel of Ranger’s body covering hers and the deep penetration of his body pounding into her. His lips hovered over her throat, intermittently kissing her sensitive flesh. “I love you,” he whispered again, the word nearly lost in the hot puffs of air he blew near her ear. He kissed her one more time before turning away from her. “This is what you wanted Morelli. This is your fantasy. Fuck me,” he growled in a deep voice. “Fuck us.” 

Joe laughed and plunged himself deeper and harder, over and over. “Tell me you love my cock,” he demanded. “Tell me you want more.”

“I love it, give me more,” Ranger agreed as he stared down into Stephanie’s face. “Make us yours, Morelli.” 

Joe was clearly getting off on his power trip and Ranger was allowing it, but why? Why would he do this? He said for her, but she didn’t want this? This wasn’t her fantasy, it was Joe’s. “I’m going to cum in your ass, Manoso.”

Ranger’s jaw was clenched and his body stilled inside of hers. He looked like he was caught in some spot between pleasure and pain. Stephanie moved her hands to his face, bring his focus back to her. She combed through his soft hair trying to give him some sort of comfort. He closed his eyes and his face relaxed like he was taking pleasure from her gentle touch. “Give me your cum,” he demanded in a harsh voice, his word not matching the soft look on his face. “I want to feel you.”

Joe came with a groan, thrusting wildly into Ranger. He finally pulled out and smacked Ranger’s ass before leaning down to give it a kiss. “I wish I’d gone bare so you’d be dripping with my cum the rest of the night.” He laughed as he leaned back, looking directly at the place he’d just conquered. “Your ass is mine now, Manoso. All mine.” 

The steely look in Ranger’s eyes begged to differ, but he didn’t argue with Joe. “It’s yours, Morelli,” he agreed to Stephanie’s surprise. 

As soon as Joe got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom, Ranger rolled onto his back, taking Stephanie with him. She adjusted, seating herself on him. He lifted her hips and slipped himself back inside of her. “Ranger,” she sighed. 

“Babe.” He sat up, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her deeply. She held him back, wrapping her arms and legs around him to keep him close. His hands made their way to her hips again. He lifted her up and down, sliding her over the length of his shaft. They soon found an erotic rhythm that had her panting and moaning in delight. It didn’t take long before they both found release, just like they always did, together. 

Joe had emerged from the bathroom and stood watching them. Stephanie wasn’t sure what he was thinking, but the look on his face was one she’d never seen before. “You look good together,” he finally said. “Your beautiful bodies holding one another.” He smiled as his moved toward them. “And it’s for my eyes only.” 

“Joe?”

“I’m just sorry that I gotta go to work,” he answered her. “I love watching you get fucked.” Stephanie blushed, it was still too weird having Joe watch her with someone else. “Thank you for doing this, Steph.” 

Stephanie wasn’t sure what to say. She still felt as if there was more happening between the three of them than met the eyes. She frowned to herself. If things hadn’t been complicated enough before, now they had this whole new dynamic to deal with. So instead of answering with you’re welcome, she just said, “I’ll miss you, Joe.” 

Joe looked at Ranger, who was still wrapped around her. “No you won’t, but I don’t blame you.”

“Next time turn off your phone,” Ranger said pointing to his silenced phone. 

Joe walked forward and slid his hand up Ranger’s arm before squeezing his shoulder. “Next time I’m taking the night off,” he agreed. Then he kissed Stephanie’s lips softly. “Take care of her, Manoso.” 

“I know how to handle her, Morelli.” 

Stephanie frowned as Joe left the room. She waited until she heard the front door close and lock before she turned her burg death glare on Ranger. “You think you know how to handle me?” she grumbled as she pushed out of his embrace. 

Ranger smirked at her. “Better than he does.” 

“Was this whole thing your idea then?” she finally asked him. 

He grasped her shoulders and pushed her down, pinning her to the bed beneath him. She frowned at him. He was so obvious, taking the position of dominance when she was trying to start a fight. Well, she wasn’t going to fall for it. “You didn’t want to choose and now you don’t have to.”

“What?” she asked completely stupefied by his explanation. “You think this helped? This solves nothing, Ranger.”

“Nothing? Morelli just kissed you goodbye and left us alone together, with his fucking blessing.” 

She rolled her eyes at him. “His blessing?” 

Ranger shrugged at her. “Close enough.”

“Why would you do this, Ranger? Truthfully.”

He grabbed her wrists and held them over her head with one arm while the other traced the side of her jaw. “I knew he wanted me, but he never would have said a word about it. All I did was encourage him a little. I offered him what he wanted and by saying it was for you he didn’t see it as wrong.”

“I was your buffer?” she bitched at him. “You wanted Joe to fuck you so badly you did all of this?”

“You weren’t a buffer. He needed to feel like we both belonged to him. He needed to feel like he was the alpha between us, so I allowed him to fuck me.” 

“Why?”

“Because now I can have you whenever I want and no one will stop me.”

“I’ll stop you,” she informed him.

He smiled down at her defiant look, then reached between them and stroked her just the way she liked. She squirmed, her body betraying her feelings. “You won’t stop me,” he smiled. He pressed his cock against her opening and pushed himself inside. “You love this.”

Her eyes closed and her lips opened on a sigh. “I do love it,” she agreed. “Harder, Ranger.” 

He complied, taking her harder and harder. “This is the only way I can have you, indefinitely,” Ranger told her in a harsh voice. “Don’t deny me. Don’t deny us.” 

“I won’t,” she sighed again. “I can’t.”

“I love you.” 

She was filled with awe and wonder. No one had ever done so much just to be with her. No one had ever loved her like that. “I love you, Ranger,” she panted. “I love you so much.”   
He looked stunned by her words and her actions. She pushed him away and pulled off his condom. “Ranger, I want your cum,” she smirked, repeated his conversation with Joe. “Fill me with it. I want to drip with it.” 

“Jesus, Steph,” he said smiling. “The pill?”

“The shot,” she agreed, proclaiming herself safe. 

He didn’t think about it twice, he joined her skin to skin and moments later filled her with his cream. “I haven’t gone bare since I was a teenager,” he smiled. “This is just for us, when we’re alone together.”

She agreed, cuddling against him. “Don’t tell Joe. I don’t allow him to do this,” she agreed.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. “Why not?”

“He’d make me change my life if he got me pregnant,” she confessed. “I can’t take the risk with him.”

He was silent for a long time before asking, “Why me?” 

Why? Because he’d never ask her to change. He’d support her no matter what she wanted. He’d go out of his way to help her. “I trust you,” she answered. 

“I’m forgiven for tonight then?” he asked quietly.

“Can you really continue to have sex with him?”

He smirked at her. “It’s not the worst thing I’ve done for you.” She lifted her eyebrow at him, hoping he’d elaborate. “I’ve eaten pot roast.” She laughed at the joke. “Stephanie, my tastes are diverse enough that I enjoyed everything that happened here. It was only difficult to allow him dominance. I’m not a good bottom.” 

“You allow me to be on top,” she answered with her own smirk. 

He laughed before pulling her into another deep kiss. “I top you from the bottom, babe, every time. You like the way I dominate you and once Morelli is comfortable enough I’ll do the same to him.”

“You think it’ll be that easy?” she questioned. 

“Without a doubt,” he agreed. “Air Hog will be on his knees, begging me for it, before the month is out.” 

She smoothed her hand down his torso until she found his hard-again shaft. She wrapped her hand around him and squeezed. “You’re very manipulative,” she told him. 

“I told you a long time ago that I was an opportunist.”

She laughed as she climbed over his lap, “Well, then you better take this opportunity to show me exactly how you dominate me from down there.”

“With pleasure,” he agreed.


End file.
